


I have a dream.

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Adulthood, Children, Cute, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, No Smut, No-Despair AU, Pregnancy, Romance, adorbs, hinamiki, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan has a dream, and asks Hajime a favor as he's the only one who can accomplish it. Hinamiki. No-despair AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hinamiki, so I have written this. Hinamiki is an underrated ship, so I hope this will bring more attention.  
> At first it was just an idea, but it turned into this.  
> Please don't cringe too much.  
> Also, as side note I recommend listening to this while you read it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eWaxTNbPJk

"Hey, Hajime?" Mikan said, as she turned over to look at him.

"Yeah?" Hajime responded.

"I have a dream." Mikan simply said.

Mikan put her hand on top of Hajime's chest, as both of them were sleeping on a futon together.

Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki were dating for 4 years now. They met at Hope's Peak and as fate would have it, both liked each other for helping each other out and started dating.

By this time, both of them and their classmates finished high school and went off to living their lives. Such as Mikan and Hajime did.

Mikan and Hajime decided that they would live together as a couple, because they loved each other so much. They wanted to continue support each other, like they did in Hope's Peak.

One night, they decided to sleep together closely and that's when Mikan wanted to talk about what she wanted talk about for a while now.

"What kind of dream?" Hajime asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Well...before I talk about it, I want to share a little story. Is that okay?" Tsumiki said unsurely, as she looked at his chest for a little bit.

"Sure, tell me about it." Hajime said, as he now put his attention to the girl right next to him, who he thought looked so gorgeous in the night from the moonlight shining upon her from the window.

"There was one time this woman, who was pregnant and wanted a child so much. She had a family, consisting of her and her husband and the soon to be new born child. That woman and her husband were so happy and they had a pretty good life. But...a tragedy happened." Tsumiki said, as her expression then turned sad.

"After a while, the woman gave birth to that child, but she died due to complications. Her husband, couldn't handle the despair and sank into deep grief. He lost the will to live and abandoned the child. But that child soon have been found by a different couple...just to be abused." Tsumiki started to tear up a little.

It took Hajime a little while to figure out that the story Mikan was talking about was true. It was about what happened to her. Mikan was raised by foster parents. She had a poor and abusive family, who didn't care for Mikan and used to do things she didn't want to do. That's one of the reasons Hajime wanted to support Mikan. He wanted to protect her.

Hajime had a feeling to what Mikan wanted to say next.

"Hajime...I..." Tsumiki stuttered. Hajime wanted to say, what she wanted to say himself, but decided not to and waited for her to say it herself.

"I...my dream is to one day have a baby." Mikan finally said. She had red cheeks. Feeling embarrassed, she sank her head down. Hajime chuckled from the cuteness Mikan was showing.

"I see..." Hajime said, as he stared into Mikan's head. He gently brushed her hair. He chuckled a little.

Mikan looked at him embarrassed. Hajime was staring at her in silence. Mikan felt like she blurted out something she shouldn't have and started feeling apologetic.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Hajime. I don't know what I'm-" Tsumiki rashly said, as Hajime interrupted.

"I think it's a great idea. Having a child of our own." Hajime said, almost embarrassed himself that he said that. One would think that when someone tells you they want to try for a child is a bit shocking, but oddly enough, it didn't faze Hajime. In fact, he felt joy as soon as Mikan told him that she wants a baby.

"Huh?" Mikan was surprised. She didn't expect for Hajime to take this so rationally. She really thought that he would deny that idea. She was glad she was wrong. It just proved to her that Hajime really, truly loves her with all of his heart. That thought made her smile brightly as that moonlight that was shining on her.

"But, could you at least tell me why do you want a child in the first place?" Hajime asked as he smiled. Mikan thought about it, but she knew why.

"I...I always wanted to bear myself one day. I felt jealousy, when I saw someone pregnant or someone that had just birthed a healthy child, because I wanted to know what it's like to be a...mother." Mikan said confidently.

"Remember that story, I just told you?...Well, I don't want the same happen to my child. I really want a happy child that will enjoy life, just as we enjoy it now." Mikan explained. Hajime never thought that Mikan would have a maternal side to her. She enjoyed being a nurse and she enjoyed helping people in need, so it's no wonder why she wants a child as well.

"And...you're the only I one I can count on to achieve that dream..." Tsumiki finished. Hajime understood what she wanted, but it only now hit him that he is indeed that only one who could achieve that dream for her. They loved each other so much, it would be obvious to see why she would allow Hajime to do this. It was around him that she had to confidence to share her dream to the boy she liked. Hajime decided.

"Alright, then let's do it!" Hajime said, she he then climbed on top of her and locked his hands with hers. That startled Mikan a little.

"You agree to do it?" Mikan said, blushing, while looking at his now moonlight shined face.

"Yeah, there's nothing more I what than to have our child. You being a mom and me being a dad. I'm sure we are going to have the best family ever." Hajime grinned a little.

"So, let's do it right now, while we have the chance." Hajime finished his explanation. Even though he knew he could do the deed anytime he wanted, he felt that today is the perfect night to do it. The mood just felt right for him for some reason.

Mikan was startled and a bit shocked that he agreed so fast. She thought, if not deny, he would think about it. But that made her more happy than ever. Hajime just kept getting more and more perfect to her. She couldn't possibly find anyone better than him.

She did her part in locking her hands with his and looked at his eyes one last time, before Hajime said.

"I love you, Mikan." Hajime said, as both of them closed their eyes and started kissing each other, on the lips, on the nose, on the cheeks, on the neck and pretty much everywhere, before they did what they needed to do.

"Hajime, I forgot to tell you this is my first time..." Mikan said, she took deep breaths, after kissing for so long.

"Don't worry, it's the same for me too..." Hajime responded.

They continued their foreplay, until they finally did the deed.

…...

"Ah, that felt...nice." Mikan said, after catching a breath from all the activity.

After they did the deed, Mikan was almost lying on top of Hajime, pressing her body against him.

"Yeah..." Hajime simply responded. He noticed that Mikan had a somewhat worrisome expression on her face.

"Hey, Hajime. Are you sure you okay with this?" Mikan sadly asked.

"Hey, didn't I make it clear to you enough? I want to have a family with you Mikan. I want us to have a kid of our own. I want to...make your every dream come true, if I can. I just want to make you happy. So yeah, I'm 110% okay with this. Besides, we already did it anyway, so there's no point in asking." Hajime explained.

Mikan smiled.

It almost felt strange to her. She was too happy. She hasn't felt this happiness, ever since she nursed that one patient from death long time ago.

She, however, had one more doubt in her mind.

"You're not going to disappear, will you Hajime?" Mikan asked with a tremble in her voice.

"What? Of course not." Hajime quickly retorted. He had a serious look in his eyes, that told Mikan that he knew what he was saying.

She reached out to his face, and kissed his cheek. Her last doubts were cleared.

She had feared the most that maybe Hajime would change his mind after doing what they did. She should've known now that...Hajime is perfect. At the very least perfect to her. Perfect in every way.

She loved him more than anything else now. And that feeling of love made her heart flutter.

"Let's go get sleep now." Hajime said, interrupting Mikan's train of thought.

"Yeah...I love you, Hajime." Mikan said as she laid her head on Hajime's chest to hear his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Mikan. Goodnight." Hajime said, as he kissed her forehead before going to sleep.

After a short while, Mikan moved a little for Hajime to sleep more comfortably. She hugged his arm and soon drifted to sleep.

This had been the couple's best night they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Hinamiki must spread, like a virus, because it's just so underrated.  
> Just so you know, there will be some more chapters for this.  
> I honestly think that Mikan and Hajime would be great parents.  
> Even if it's OOC.


End file.
